What am I doing ?
by A'Velha Senhora
Summary: Tayuya menyukai Naruto, tapi sayang mereka adalah sepupu. Tapi pada suatu hari, suatu hal merubah semuanya. Mereka pun melakukannya . "Pelan-Pelan Naru !"/"oH TUHAN APA YANG KULAKUKAN !" Cover isn't mind. Waning Inside :Insecst,Lemon,Lime C NaruTayu. Mind to Read? Dosa tanggung sendiri.


**Tittle : What am I doing** !?

_Tayuya : 18 Tahun_

_Naruto : 16 Tahun_

* * *

**Uzumaki** Tayuya memasuki kediamannya dengan senyum kepuasan ,setelah interview selama beberapa minggu akhirnya wanita berambut merah panjang itu sukses menggapai impiannya menjadi seorang Bartender disebuah Club malam. Setelah melempar tasnya asal, Tayuya pun langsung menghamburkan raga ke sofa empuknya.

"Heem senangnya akhirnya masa nganggurku usai juga,"Gumamnya senang, diraihnya smartphonennya lalu menekan lcd layar sentuhnya. Mencoba menghubungi sanak saudaranya untuk merayakan keberhasilannya ini.

_'Namikaze Kushina_, yap ini dia !'Batin Tayuya lalu menekan tombol dial di hp-nya.

"Moshi-Moshi ... Bibi ?"

"Yuya-chan ?"

"Bibi lagi dimana ? Yuya sudah dapat kerja nih ! Yuya mau kerumah Bibi merayakannya, apa Bibi mau sesuatu? Kalau ada nanti Yuya bawakan,"

"Aduh, maaf Yuya-chan Bibi sedang dikantor nih ada lembur mendadak, Bibi tidak bisa merayakannya ... Maaf ya Yuya-chan!"

"Yahh ..."

"Ahh, tapi dirumah ada Naruto lho Yuya-chan, dia hari ini tak ada kegiatan eskul atau semacamnya, bagaimana kalau kamu temani dia dirumah sekalian merayakan keberhasilan kamu !"

"Ohh yasudah deh nanti aku kesana, yaudah aku tutup dulu ya bi !"

"Oke Yuya-chan ..."

Dan akhirnya Tayuya pun memutus panggilannya di telfon, menaruh telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya,berpikir.

"Kesana ngga yah ?"Pikirnya.

Sesungguhnya Ia malas juga kerumah Naruto, bukan karena Ia tidak suka kepadanya. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dihatinya entah karena apa jika bertemu dengannya. Itu dirasakan Tayuya semenjak ia menduduki bangku kelas 2 smp kala Naruto masih berkutat di kelas 6 SD. Pertama kali bertemu, Tayuya sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Sehingga, semenjak ia menyadari hal itu ia mulai menjauh dari sepupunya yang satu itu. Jelasnya ia ia takut tak mampu mengontrol emosinya. Ia kuatir Naruto akan sadar kalau sebenarnya dirinya menyimpan asa padanya.

'Rasanya kangen juga sih melihat wajah imut sepupuku itu ?'Batinnya. Sesaat hening , hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya ngeblushing sendiri saat memikirkannya.

Tayuya pun mengacak rambutnya.'Sial ada apa denganku, ingat Tayuya dia itu sepupumu masak kau menyukai sepupumu sendiri sih?'Innernya merutuki dirinya.

Tayuya pun mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang terlintas setiap kali ia mendengar nama Naruto. Tapi sayangnya tak bisa, ia merasa kangen sekali padanya, akhirnya ia pun tak kuasa menahan gejolaknya. Ia merasa panas dan tak pakai lama ia pun langsung berlalu menuju kamar mandinya. Bersiap bertemu pujaan hatinya walau tau ini adalah kesalahan .

"Naruto kau telah membuatku gila !"Serunya.

* * *

**Genre : Drama &amp; Romance**

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Pairing : NaruTayu**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Lemon, DLDR, Lime ,Thypo , Insecst Little bit OOC Etc.**

**Mature Content !**

* * *

Siang hari dikediaman Namikaze, tampaklah seorang Pria bersurai pirang sedang duduk manis dikursi putarnya sambil menatap LCD komputernya dengan lototan bjatnya.

Tangan pria itu sibuk memegangi kebanggaan ke laki-lakiannya karena mengeras dari dalam boxer hijaunya.

"Akhhh mnnnnkkk akkhhhh ... Please harder baby"

"As you wish .. Honey !" Suara dari earphone komputer pria pirang itu pun seolah memaksa desahannya semakin menjadi ketika ia memijit organ vitalnya yang kini sudah tegak berdiri disana.

"Engghh ... Sial ini nimat sekali !"Erang Pria itu sembari mengelus-elus torpedonya. Namun sayangnya sepertinya orang itu sedang sial hari ini. Akibat keteledorannya, Ia lupa kalau ia belum mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ditambah volume earphone yang sengaja ia full-kan untuk menambah kesan dramatisir sampai-sampai ia pun tak mendengar akan kehadiran seseorang yang kini sedang cengok tak percaya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan adik sepupunya saat itu.

Sangkin terkejutnya wanita itu pun menjatuhkan belanjaannya.

Pipinya pun memanas. Tubuhnya menegang. Kedua telapaknya ia taruh dimulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya yang nyaris membuncah. Tak percaya akan apa yang disimaknya saat ini.

Srakk "Na-Naruto ... O-Onani ?"

_'Dan benda itu, be-besar sekali,'_Batinnya saat melihat cock Naruto.

_**Beberapa menit setelah ketahuan ...**_

_**06.00 pm**_

Tampaklah Naruto dan Tayuya sedang duduk disebuah sofa panjang milik Naruto, keduanya hanya terdiam. Naruto sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia merasa malu karena telah tertangkap basah onani oleh kakak sepupunya sendiri. Kedua sisi pipi tannya memerah saking canggungnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terlanjur kepergoki. Mau tak mau ia harus menjelaskannya. Dengan perlahan ia pun mulai menoleh malu-malu menghadap kakak sepupunya, menelan ludahnya. Coba memberanikan dirinya.

"A-Ano Onee-san a-aku mmu-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan, kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat Tayuya tahu-tahu menekan bibirnya dengan jemari telunjuknya. Naruto terdiam, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpaku ditempat saat merasakan hawa yang aneh merebak dari tubuh Tayuya.

"Kak kau kena-"

"Ssssttt ... diamlah Naruto-kun !" Potong Tayuya dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda."Ini salahmu Naruto ... kau membuatku merasa panas, punyamu besar sekali Naruto-kun"Lanjut Tayuya sambil mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Naruto semakin merinding. Ia pun berusaha menoleh kearah lain. Berusaha untuk tak bersinggungan dengan mata sang sepupu.

"Ahh, onee-san kamu kenapa sih ?"Tanya Naruto kikuk sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari belaian-belaian lembut tangan Tayuya di pahanya.

"Ayolah Naruto, aku tahu , kau menginginkannyakan,"Goda Tayuya lagi dengan suara erotisnya sambil membelai rambut ditengkuk Naruto.

Naruto semakin was-was, bukan was-was karena grogi melainkan was-was karena takut, takut rangsangan sepupunya sendiri membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga nafsunya membuncah lalu dengan bodohnya menerkam saudara sedarah dagingnya sendiri.

Berusaha menampik serangan moral sepupunya Naruto pun mendapat sebuah ide. Dengan sedikit gerakan memutar Naruto pun berusaha berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Err, ahh se-sebaiknya a-aku ambilkan minum saja du- Ekhh !"

Sayangnya usahanya sepertinya sia-sia, karena sebelum Naruto sempat menjauh Tayuya pun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu menariknya untuk duduk kembali disampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana sih ?"Tanyanya sambil menindih tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya.

Naruto terpojok, punggungnya tertahan bahu Sofa, sedang didepan sudah ada tubuh Tayuya yang menibannya. Membuatnya merasakan ada sebuah daging lunak yang menghimpit otot diperutnya.

Merasakan hal itu Naruto pun mengadahkan tatapanya sedikit kebawah untuk mengetahui benda empuk apa itu, hingga setelahnya Naruto pun terpaksa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam saat menyadari kalau payudara Tayuya kini tampak menyembul keluar akibat tekanan tubuh Tayuya yang menghimpit ketubuhnya.

'Si-sial ini buruk !' Batin Naruto merutuki dirinya karena tak mampu melepaskan tatapannya dari arah belahan daging tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, Tayuya pun tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan gerakan perlahan Ia pun mulai manarik tali Tank-topnya kesamping, menggesernya kesamping, lalu kebawah, semakin kebawah dan semakin menurun hingga memperlihatkan hampir separuh dari dadanya.

Tayuya pun bergoyang ala striptease girl dan membuat Naruto semakin gonjang-ganjing kala melihatnya.

Gigi-gigi putih gemetar, tangannya bergetar seolah ingin segera meraup payudara Tayuya, memerasnya bagai sapi dan menghisapnya bagai Bayi. Tayuya pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto,memancing kebuasannya.

"Mnnhh ... came-on Naruto-kun aku tahu kau menginginkannya !" Godanya. Sambil membela-belai dada bidang Naruto dengan tangan tangan kirinya.

Sedang tangan kanannya sibuk memijat payudara miliknya.

"Ayo Naruto sentuhlah dadaku !"Lanjutnya. Naruto blushing, darahnya memanas akbiat perlakuan kakaknya sendiri.

'Ohh tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam, kenapa aku harus terangsang oleh kakak sepupuku sendiri !'Batin Naruto tak habis pikir. Sesaat hening, Naruto masih terdiam membisu, berpikir keras sambil menatap tubuh kakak sepupunya yang sudah tampak sangat erotis.

Akhirnya, sepertinya nafsu telah memenuhi wataknya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto pun langsung menyergap bahu Tayuya sambil berbisik pelan dikupingnya.

"Ini salahmu Tayuya-neesan ! Sekarang aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu karena telah berani menggodaku!"Tak pakai lama,Naruto pun membelai rambut panjang Tayuya dari belakang, mendekatkan wajah keleher jenjangnya dan sejenak menghirup sensasi wangi tubuh Tayuya yang begitu harum dan membuatnya candu.

"Mmmnnhh, Naruto-kun hentikan nafasmu membuatku geli !"Erangnya lirih saat merasakan sensasi aneh di lehernya saat merasakan dera nafas Naruto menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya semakin bergejolak, rasanya ia hampir gila. Tubuhnya menggeliat sendiri tanpa disadarinya. Tayuya pun menarik kepala Naruto .

"Naruto kumohon layani aku !"Teriak Tayuya meminta, Naruto tak kuasa lagi, dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia pun langsung menghajar bibir sepupunya sendiri. Tangan kirinya sibuk meremas-remas payudara Tayuya, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkram pundak Tayuya supaya tak bisa lari darinya .

"Mmmnnnnnn""Naruto akkhhh , pelan-pelannnhh mnnnnkkk aahhhhakkkkahhh"

"Ohh, Naruto mmnnn ... !"Mendengar suara itu sontak membuat Naruto semakin bergairah, Naruto pun semakin mengganas dalam melakukan aktifitasnya menggerayangi tubuh semampai milik Tayuya. Disisi lain Tayuya pun semakin menggila, tubuhnya menggeliat puas saat Naruto menjalari tubuhnya mulai dari leher,bibir bahkan ketiaknya pun ia jilati dengan semakin banal. Naruto terus menggerayangi tubuh Tayuya bagai ikan cupang yang kelaparan.

"Mnnmmhh ... Tayuya-neesan kau manis sekali aku ingin lebih!"Seru Naruto dengan nada berat, Naruto pun langsung manyobek tank-top Tayuya, membuka tali bra miliknya dengan kasar hingga akhirnya menampakan jelas sebuah gembulan daging yang tidak lain adalah Payudara Tayuya yang bergitu menawan.

"Ohh Tayuya-neesan kau sungguh indah," Ucap Naruto yang memaksa timbulnya rona merah dikedua sisi pipi Tayuya.

Tayuya pun menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu meraih tengkuk Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Naruto kumohon puaskan aku,"Desah Tayuya agak serak"... Tubuh ini. dada ini semuanya adalah milikmu hari ini Naruto-kun!, dan ttolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Oneesan cukup Tayuya saja, Tayuya-chan" Gejolak birahi-pun tak terbendung lagi, Naruto mulai menggila.

"Baiklah ... jika itu keinginanmu One ma-maksudku Yuya-chan !"Naruto pun langsung meraup payudara kiri Tayuya, melumatnya dengan bibirnya, menjilatinya nipplenya agressif. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara kanan Tayuya dengan memilin putiingnya sesekali menggunakan jemarinya. Tayuya pun kembali meronta kenimatan.

"Mnnn akh-akh Naruto not my nipple ahh-ahh-ahhh ..."

Mendengar Tayuya meneriaki namanya semakin memacu api gairah Naruto untuk semakin nakal memainkan tubuh dari kakak sepupunya itu. Perlahan tangan kiri Naruto yang tadinya memainkan payudara Tayuya pun mulai beralih kebawah. Perlahan Naruto pun mulai menarik rok Tayuya, meninggalkan dua jemarinya disana untuk membelai kewaniataan Tayuya yang masih bersembunyi di dalam pantiesnya yang berwarna ungu.

"Mnnh ahhh ..." Desah Tayuya saat sadar jemari Naruto sudah berpindah ke vaginanya.

Dengan tatapan sayunya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin erotis di mata Naruto. Ohh... tidak Naruto semakin menjadi dengan acuh ia pun mengenyahkan kata saudara dari benaknya.

"Persetan dengan saudara !"Ujarnya lalu menarik panties Tayuya kebawah hingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas Paha mulusnya yang begitu bersih dan liang merah muda yang tak lain adalah vagina milik Tayuya."Aku akan memperkosamu hari Yuya-chan !"

Tak pakai lama Naruto pun langsung menuruni tubuhnya kebawah. Mengendus aroma kewanitaannya, menjilatnya sesaat,meninggalkan bekas salivanya disana ."Ahh Yuya-chan kau basah !"

"Ahh, Naruto sentuh itu ,kumohon mainkan benda itu Naruto-kun !" Naruto menyeringai miring, tak menyangka kalau Kakak sepupunya yang cantik ini bisa-bisanya menjadi wanita sange-an seperti ini."Dengan senang hati ...Yuya-chan !"

Dan bagai harimau kelaparan Naruto-pun terus merauk vagina Tayuya, menjilatinya dan sesekali menggigit clitorisnya.

"Akh-ahhh-uggh-mmnnahh-cukup Naruahhh pelan-pelanaaaajhhhh"

Namun Naruto tak menggubrisnya, Ia justru semakin cepat memainkan lidahnya di liang kwanitaan Tayuya. Merasa respon Tayuya masih terbilang biasa Narutopun menghentikan kegiatan menjilatnya, Kini ia pun meninggalkan dua jemarinya disana dan menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan intensnya yang membuat Tayuya bingung akan sikapnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau mau ap- aaakkkkaaaaahhhhhhh !"

Namun ucapan Tayuya sontak terputus akibat ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memasukan dua jemarinya keliang Tayuya tanpa ampun.

"Akhh akhha ahnnhh anhh mmnnaahh Naru-ahhh ..." Erang Tayuya, mendengar suara itu Naruto pun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

CROTT-CROOT-CROOT ... Naruto pun merasakan tangannya mulai terbanjiri suatu cairan milik Tayuya, sepertinya ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaxnya. Menadapati hal itu Naruto pun semakin menggila, Ia pun semakin cepat dan semakin cepat dalam memompa jemarinya didalam liang kewanitaan Tayuya, sesekali tangannya yang satu memainkan clitorisnya tuk memacu percepatan orgame.

Tanpa sadar Tayuya pun memperlebar jarak kedua pahanya untuk memberikan keleluasaan kepada Naruto dalam aktifitasnya.

"Oh Yuya-chan desahanmu begitu erotis ... aku ingin kau mendesah lebih keras lagi !"

Naruto pun semakin gesit dalam memacu Tayuya pun semakin menggelinjang kenikamatan . Tubuhnya serasa semakin panas tiap kali jemari Naruto menghunus kasar menyerang liangnya .Gerakan itu pun semakin cepat dan cepat dan semakin brutal dan ...

"ANHH ANHHH Naru OHH .. AKUUHHH KEHHHLUAAARRRHHH AAAHHHH !"

Akhirnya cairan kewanitaan itu pun tak terbendung lagi dan seketika muncrat dari liang tersebut. Sesaat Naruto menilik Tayuya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggodanya .Dilihatnya tubuh kakak sepupunya yang sudah tanpa sehelai benangpun membuat anak nakal di sempaknya semakin mengeras dan menegang.

Naruto pun tak kuasa lagi. Dengan gerakan gentlenya ia pun mulai melucuti pakaiannnya sendiri. Hingga memperlihatkan penisnya yang tampak marah.

"aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku mau lebih dari ini Yuya-chan !"

Melihat penis besar itu membuat Tayuya kembali merona. Tayuya pun kembali memperlebar jarak pahanya sambil menunjuk Vaginanya dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan ragu Naruto-kun ..."Ungkapnya ."Tusuk aku Naruto-kun ! Jika itu kau, aku rela diapakan saja Naru-kun" Lanjutnya, yang memaksa kedua remaja itu blushing disaat bersamaan.

"Baik bersiaplah Yuya-chan !"

"He-eh"Tayuya mengangguk sebagia jawaban.

Naruto pun mulai maju mendekatkan penisnya kearah vagina Tayuya. Sesaat ditatapnya Tayuya."Apa kau siap Yuya-chan ?". Tayuya membalas dengan anggukan. Naruto pun menurunkan pandangannya ke liang Tayuya yang basah.

"Baik akan kumulai !"

Perlahan Naruto pun mulai mendorong Penisnya kebelahan sempit itu. Sesaat ia hanya menggesek-gesek torpedonya disana, membuat kegelian terjadi didaerah kewanitaan Tayuya. Ia memasukannya dengan sangat perlahan , takut-takut karena vagina yuya tampak terlalu sempit untuk Torpedonya yang sangat besar.

"Kau benar-benar yakin Yu-Yuya-chan ?"

"Aku yakin Naruto-kun ... jadi masukannlah ..."

Narutopun menelan ludahnya, coba memberanikan diri Ia pun mulai menusuk torpedonya kedalam lorong kewanitaan Tayuya.

"Mnnh Naru-!"

Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto pun mulai memasuki rongga iu semakin dalam, secara perlahan dan lemah lembut.

"Uggh kamu sempit sekali Yuya-chan ..."Seru Naruto sambil menatap sepupu wanitanya itu innocent. Tak sadar kalau darah mulai keluar dari sela bibir kewanitaan Tayuya. Mendengarnya Tayuya pun menunjuk vaginanya sekali lagi.

"Lihat itu Naruto-kun !"

Naruto mengadahkan pandangan kebawah, dan saat itulah ia tersadar kalau Liang kakak sepupunya kini berdarah. Naruto pun menatap nanar kearahnya. Cengok dengan apa yang baru saja direnggutnya.

"Ka-Kau ma-masih perawan ?"

Tayuya mengagguk pelan.

Semburat kemerahan pun kembali terlukis dikedua pipinya."I-Iya ... its my first Naru-kun ! So please playing with it pelan-pelan."

Naruto pun berteriak kearahnya.

"Ta-TAPI BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYERAHKAN KEPERAWANANMU KEPADAKU ! KAU TAHU KITA INIKAN SAU-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan Tayuya pun memotongnya dengan kembali menekan bibir Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Naru-kun ... kau tahu selama ini diam-diam aku sebenarnya ..."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya."Sebenarnya ?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu Naru-kun !"

Naruto terdiam, ini sangat mendadak, tak bisa dipercaya, dicerna akal sehatnya. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa memanas dan berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan apa ini ? Apa yang terjadi padanya, kedua tanganya gemetar .

'Damn, what's wrong with me? What is the sign I also have the same feeling with him?'

"Tapi kau tahukan kita adalah sepupu, jadi selama ini aku selalu menutupinya dengan bersandiwara acuh jika didekatmu, maaaf Naru-kun ..."Lanjut Tayuya lirih sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Melihat wajah sendu Tayuya tentu membuat Naruto tidak enak, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit jika melihat kakak sepupunya yang satu itu memasang wajah muram seperti itu.

Perlahan Naruto pun menggapai kedua pipi Tayuya, mengadahkan pandangannya agar mereka bisa saling memandang satu sama lain. Sejenak Naruto menatapnya lebih lama, mencari kesungguhan dari kedua bola mata kecoklatan milik kakaknya.

"Yuya-chan ... kau tak perlu meminta maaf ! Karena ..."Naruto menggantung ucapannya. Tayuya terkesiap sesaat melihat gesture Naruto saat itu. Dan saat itu pulalah ia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa saat Naruto langsung mengecup bibirnya lembut .

"-Aku juga menyukaimu Yuya-chan !" Lanjutnya.

"Mnnahh Naruto !"

"Jadi ?"

"Lakukan Naru-kun ! Jangan ragu Naru-kun !"Seru Tayuya mantap. Naruto pun mengangguk sambil nyengir.

"Oke !"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu. Mereka-pun kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka. Naruto mulai menusuk kembali liang kewanitaan sepupunya, awalnya ia melakukannya secara perlahan namun secara bertahap gerakan itu ppun mencepat seiring berjalannya waktu ditambah sepertinnya vagina Tayuya sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan ukuran penis Naruto.

Sesekali Naruto kembali melumat bibir Tayuya, meremas dadanya dan terkadang memilin nipple Tayuya.

Dua puluh menit pun berlalu, Naruto masih terus menyerang Tayuya. Tayuya sendiri ternyata memiliki stamina yang cukup kuat padahal ia telah mengalami orgasm tiga kali secara berturut.

"Kau kuat Yuya-chan !"Puji Naruto.

"Ahh ahh ammmmmnnahh Naru-kun ... ahhh"

Naruto pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Menusuknya semakin liar dan dalam. Tayuya pun semakin meronta dan menggelinjang penuh nikmat. Tanpa sadar Ia pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Lebih cepat Naru ... Uhnn !"

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ia pun terus membabi buta memompa tubuhnya. Dijilati bibir Tayuya dengan kalap. Sesekali ia kembali memainkan clitoris Tayuya dengan jemarinya, menambah kenikmatannya.

"Narutoo ohh Naruto ... aku mau keuarr aahhh ! "

"Aku juga Yuya-chan ahhhaannn !"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Tayuya pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyembur kedalam liangnya. Sesuatu cairan yang begitu hangat dan mengalir membasahi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya serasa melayang terbang keawan, rasanya takut namun juga sangat melegakan. Mendadak semuanya pun memudar.

Ia merasa blank dan pada saat itu pulalah Tayuya membatin.

_'Tuhan apa yang kulakukan ? Dia sepupuku bukan ?'_

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu ...**_

Tampaklah Kushina sedang terbelalak pucat pasi saat mendengar hasil tes dokter yang sangat diluar prediksinya.

"Ja-Jadi Tayuya ?"

"Ya dia bukan berasal dari marga Uzumaki maupun Namikaze, Kami telah melakukan tes DNA dan mengeceknya berkali-kali dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini. Memang dari segi warna rambut ia memiliki kemiripan dengan anda dan Mito Uzumaki tapi sesungguhnya Tayuya tetap bukanlah berasal dari Clan Uzumaki .Sesungguhnya ia berasal dari marga Hokumonno, marga yang hampir punah. Sepertinya dulu salah satu sanak keluarga anda pernah mengadopsinya namun tak pernah bilang kalau dia bukanlah keturuan asli Uzumaki."Jelas si Dokter panjang dan lebar.

Kushina mengatup mulutnya. Tak menduga akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jadi !"

"Ya dapat dipastikan dia bukan anggota keluarga besar Namikaze !"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kushina pun melotot, Ia pun tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya. Dirnya pun terjatuh dan pingsan seketika di rumah sakit tersebut.

_**Sementara itu ...**_

"Hatzyimm !"

"Yuya-chan kau kenapa ?"

"Ahh tidak, hanya merasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku !"

"Ohh !"

"Mmm ngomong Naru-kun, bagaimana jika aku MBL ? tadi kau mengeluarkannya didalam lho !"

Naruto tersenyum lalu meraih kepala kakak sepupunya itu ke dadanya tuk bersandar disana. Memeluknya dari dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka yang kala itu tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sesaat mereka terdiam sampai sesaat setelahnya Naruto kemabli menebar senyum penuh kasih kearah sepupunya.

"Tenang yuya-chan, aku akan tanggung jawab ! Karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahanku !"Gumamnya lirih. Tayuya pun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sama halnya, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang serupa hingga tanpa sadar keduanya pun terlelap disana. Tak peduli akan kesalahan yang telah mereka lakukan.

Atau ... itu bukan kesalahan ?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Dokter yang tahu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

_**Hai ... Nie adalah fic bodoh gue yang lainnya. Maaf kalau ML'nya kurang seru, panas, memacu gairah dsb. Dan terakhir terima kasih dah mau mampir di Fic buruk saya ini.**_

_**Mind to Review ? ...**_

_****© A'velha senhora.  
****_

_****Trims.****_


End file.
